In the bathroom
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Astrid sólo iba de apoyo moral y nada más. Que alguien le explique, entonces, cómo fue que terminó encerrada en el baño de hombres.


_HTTYD no me pertenece._

 **In the bathroom**

―No permitiré que se case con _esa_. Yo soy su alma gemela ―murmuró Ruffnut, sin apartar los binoculares de su rostro. Astrid, quien también traía unos binoculares, suspiró y se movió un poco para quitarse la sensación de adormecimiento en sus piernas. Llevaban ya media hora ocultas tras unas plantas lo suficientemente largas y espesas como para permanecer allí por media hora sin ser descubiertas. Astrid no quería estar allí, mucho menos cuando tenía una horrible infección de vías urinarias, pero Ruffnut era una mujer realmente testaruda – y mañosa, pues la había traído al hotel con la excusa de que se reuniría con sus padres y quería que la acompañara. Astrid debió haber sospechado algo, pero en medio de la extensa explicación de Ruffnut de por qué tenía que ir con ella, había ido al baño y cuando salió sólo pudo decir «supongo que no hay problema».

―Ruffnut… ¿realmente esto es necesario? ―preguntó Astrid, frunciendo el ceño. Eret le parecía un buen chico y hasta cierto punto atractivo – así que podía entender el enamoramiento-casi obsesivo de Ruffnut. Pero el hombre se veía tan _feliz_ junto a la chica con la se iba a casar dentro de dos semanas, que le parecía un pecado siquiera el pensar en interponerse entre esos dos. Ruffnut respingó ofendida y le dedicó una mirada seria.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué no ves que está cometiendo un error? ―Astrid volvió a suspirar y bajó los binoculares, mientras Ruffnut volvía a centrar su mirada en la pareja. El vestido que traía era un poco incómodo, pero Ruffnut no le había dejado mucha opción en cuanto al guardarropa de ese día; era un sencillo vestido de coctel negro que había comprado varios años atrás para la boda de una prima y que desde entonces había permanecido en el fondo de su closet. Y, honestamente, no era el más adecuado para estar en cuclillas. Ruffnut le había asegurado que estaba bien, que su ropa interior no se alcanzaba a ver, y considerando que ninguna persona se les había acercado en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, Astrid podía creerle.

Ruffnut también traía un vestido; era rosa y tenía una cola larga, a diferencia del frente de su vestido. Y desde allí, Astrid debió haber sospechado que no iban a comer con sus padres, pues Ruffnut no era esa clase de chicas que se arreglaban mucho para una comida familiar. Astrid meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, y volvió a centrarse en la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ellas, no tenía caso estar recriminándose su falta de atención. Ahora lo más importante era mantener a Ruffnut fuera de problemas y salir de allí con la dignidad intacta. La fiesta en sí era la cena de ensayo de algo que Astrid ya no recordaba – ni siquiera sabía por qué alguien tendría que ensayar una cena, pero Ruffnut le había asegurado que era la mejor oportunidad para volver con Eret (aunque Astrid dudaba que el chico quisiera volver con ella). Al parecer estaban los familiares y amigos más cercanos de los novios, que Astrid reconocía a algunos de cuando iban a algún bar por los viernes.

―No puedo creer que haya invitado a esa perra ―dijo Ruffnut con obvio desagrado. Astrid se rio un poco por el comentario y siguió viendo cosas al azar; el pastel, por ejemplo, parecía ser de chocolate.

―Es su fiesta, Ruff. Puede invitar a quien sea.

― ¿Entonces por qué no me invito a mí?

 _¿Porque estás loca?_ Astrid se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

―Como sea, tengo sólo una oportunidad para hablar con Eret y no la desaprovecharé ―agregó con una sonrisa, medio cínica, medio angelical – si es que eso era posible. Astrid prefirió seguir en silencio, aunque las ganas de darle a Ruffnut un buen golpe con los binoculares estaban aumentando. En serio, ¿por qué no entendía que el chico la había superado? Claro, había sido una superación _muy_ rápida, pero era una superación y punto. Astrid sólo esperaba que Ruffnut se diera cuenta lo más pronto posible, para que así ella pudiera irse a su casa.

Astrid estaba a punto de decir algo como «mira la hora, ¿ya notaste que no te quiere?», pero la súbita sensación de escalofríos en las piernas le detuvo. _Oh, rayos_. Astrid se movió un poco, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y no caer de sentón.

―Deja de moverte, Astrid ―susurró Ruffnut dándole ligeros manotazos en el brazo.

―Eso no ayuda, tonta ―contestó ella, soltando los binoculares y sujetándose con ambas manos a la maceta―. ¿Si recuerdas que estoy enferma, verdad?

―Oh, sí. ¿Cómo olvidarme de tu infección? ―molestó Ruffnut, con una sonrisa de lado. Astrid enrojeció y le dio un golpe en la nuca―. ¡Oye! Ten cuidado.

― _Tú_ ten cuidado ―refutó Astrid.

―Aguafiestas.

Astrid rodó los ojos con exasperación. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, para verificar que no hubiera nadie, y se levantó poco a poco.

―Voy al baño ―dijo. Ruffnut agitó una mano, a modo de respuesta, y Astrid marchó hacia el pasillo.

Había varias mesitas con arreglos sobre ellas, y mientras Astrid caminaba – con las piernas muy juntas, casi como pingüino… _que vergüenza_ – recordó que no sabía dónde había un baño. Rayos, ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del hotel estaba. Astrid estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, cuando observó a un joven con uniforme cerca de ella. Con los pasos muy cortos y sus piernas todavía muy juntas, se acercó hacia él y preguntó dónde quedaba el baño más cerca.

―La esquina, y luego a la derecha ―respondió el joven, y Astrid le agradeció y empezó a caminar hacia el baño lo más rápido que podía. El joven le llamó con voz urgente, pero Astrid le ignoró. Realmente tenía que ir al baño, así que cuando visualizó la puerta, sonrió para sí y entró. Ni siquiera dedicó unos segundos para admirar la infraestructura del baño, simplemente entró a un cubículo.

Aunque si Astrid se hubiera detenido y prestado atención al joven mozo, hubiera escuchado que el baño más cercano era uno para _hombres_.

* * *

Hiccup estaba sentado mientras observaba a Eret conversar con los padres de su prometida. Aun no podía creer que Eret – ese hombre que juraba que nunca más estaría en otra relación, tras la horrible ruptura que tuvo con su pasada novia – se iba a casar dentro de poco. Y mucho menos que Eret lo había considerado a él como su padrino de bodas. Claro, la idea de tener que dar un discurso sobre la relación de Eret y Heather frente a extraños y no tan extraños aun le aterraba, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a realizar – y más si eso significaba poder hacer una despedida de solteros como Dios mandaba, que Heather al a ser un _poquín_ controladora, había dado su brazo a torcer cuando supo que Hiccup era el padrino.

 _Aun así habrá stripters_ , pensó Hiccup con una sonrisa mientras le daba otro sorbo a la copa de champagne que había aceptado minutos atrás.

―Espero que esa sonrisa sea por algo bueno ―comentó Eret mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y se soltaba un poco la corbata.

― ¿Sabes que Heather te regañará por eso, verdad? ―apuntó al nudo maltrecho. Eret lo miró por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros―. No digas que no te advertí.

―Uy, sí. Que miedo ―se burló―. No me va a matar por esto, amigo.

―Lo que tú digas, _masoquista._

Eret frunció el ceño sonrojado e Hiccup soltó una carcajada. A Eret no le gustaba que le dijeran masoquista – aunque fuera cierto. Hiccup aun recordaba el día en que descubrió ciertos juguetitos sexuales bajo la cama de su amigo, había sido algo verdaderamente vergonzoso para Eret y algo verdaderamente chistoso para Hiccup. «Cada quien sus gustos, compañero», le había dicho Hiccup con burla mientras le regresaba algo que parecía ser una máscara de cuero. Desde entonces, era una broma entre ellos. Y la mejor forma de callarlo, según Hiccup.

― ¿Ya tienes un lugar pensado para la luna de miel? ―preguntó Hiccup.

Eret se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. ―Tengo un lugar pensado, sólo espero que a Heather le guste.

―Le gustará. Y si no, bueno, recuérdale que prometió amarte en las malas también ―bromeó Hiccup dándole una palmada en la espalda, mientras ambos observaban a Heather discutir _sutilmente_ algo con su madre.

―No es gracioso.

 _Sí lo es_. Hiccup rodó los ojos, divertido, y dio otro sorbo al champagne.

―Y ¿qué me dices tú? ¿Cuándo volverás a salir con alguien? ―señaló Eret.

―He salido con varias chicas, para tu información.

Eret puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

―Me refiero a algo más serio, no algo de una sola noche.

―Oye, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? Yo soy feliz, ellas también ―respondió Hiccup con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Eret le miró fijamente por unos segundos, Hiccup le contuvo la mirada.

―Sólo decía ―terminó por decir Eret.

―Ya, claro ―Hiccup sabía que lo decía sólo por decir, y hasta cierto punto agradecía la preocupación. Pero al parecer, habían llegado al momento en que los que se casan quieren lo mismo para todos sus amigos – a Hiccup no le molestaba, la verdad, pero no era algo que tenía en mente por el momento. Lo de Eret y Heather había sido una grata coincidencia, pues los dos se habían conocido en una esas noches que Hiccup había arrastrado a Eret a un bar para que este se desahogara y olvidara a su exnovia – una tal Raffig o algo así. Y que de pronto su amigo estuviera ocupado con su novia y no tuviera tiempo para una partida en el X Box, no era algo que resintiera Hiccup. Pero el hecho de que Eret empezara una relación cuando la de Hiccup terminaba, no había sido algo bueno.

Claro, había sido una decisión mutua, pues ambos habían notado que sus planes iban por caminos diferentes. Mérida había partido a Brasil para poder realizar adecuadamente su investigación en la selva del Amazonas y poder adquirir su doctorado. E Hiccup, bueno, él simplemente quería seguir en el taller de mecatrónica de la universidad, aunque ahora como profesor. Mérida le había dicho que en Brasil sus talentos iban a ser igual de apreciados que en Berk, pero Hiccup – a pesar de su deseo de aventura – no quería irse _tan_ lejos de su hogar. Sí, hubo varias peleas por eso, pero Mérida no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer y tampoco Hiccup. Así que al final decidieron terminar la relación de tres años. Y por lo que Hiccup sabía, a Mérida le estaba yendo muy bien en Brasil. De eso hace un año, y desde entonces, Hiccup había estado disfrutando de su soltería y tenido romances fugaces. Obvio, le dolió por un momento saber que la mujer con la que había compartido tanto se marchaba y que no habría futuro para una reconciliación, pero lo había aceptado. Pero por alguna razón, Eret no parecía notarlo. _El amor le ha nublado el juicio_ , pensó divertido.

―Creo que deberías irte, o Heather pensará que te quiero para mí solito ―comentó Hiccup.

Eret por poco se ahoga con el champagne.

―Idiota ―respondió antes de levantarse.

Hiccup alzó la copa mientras lo observaba ir hacia Heather y abrazarla de la cintura. Sí que hacían una bonita pareja. Su celular empezó a vibrar e Hiccup lo sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco y vio que era un mensaje de Snotlout.

 **Idiota wannabe:** Hey! Tráete unos nachos con queso cuando regreses! Ya tengo las cervezas.

Hiccup suspiró y guardó el celular. Para la otra le diría a su mamá que Snotlout se quede con ella.

* * *

Astrid terminó de orinar – lo cual había sido un verdadero dolor. Se arregló el vestido y segura de que todo estaba en su lugar, puso la mano en el seguro de la puerta para poder salir.

 _―Te digo que el tipo hizo trampa._

 _―Ya, admítelo. Eres un mal perdedor._

 _―Perdedor tu madre._

 _―Oye, no te metas con ella._

Astrid se quedó quieta con los ojos bien abiertos… ¿acaso eran voces de hombres? _¡¿Qué?!_ ¿Por qué rayos había hombres en el baño? Astrid respiró profundamente tratando de no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas – un hábito suyo que siempre le metía en problemas. Abrió un poco la puerta – lo suficiente para mirar sin ser atrapada – y mordió su labio inferior para no soltar un grito. Había dos hombres de espaldas frente a lo que eran unos urinales. _Oh, Dios. Muy bien, Astrid… no entres en pánico… ¡no entres en pánico!_

― _No seas marrano._

― _Te encanta_.

 _No, no me encanta. Agh_. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella. Ahora tenía que esperar a que esos hombres salieran. No había de otra, porque tampoco podía salir del cubículo muy campante con dos hombres orinando frente a ella. Astrid suspiró y se sentó sobre la tapa de la taza del baño y bajó la mirada para observar sus zapatos. ¿Y si alguien bajaba la mirada y los veía? _Rayos._ Astrid subió los pies y quedó abrazando sus piernas. _¿No se suponía que los hombres no se tardaban en el baño?,_ pensó Astrid con el ceño fruncido, al notar que los hombres seguían allí. _Hello! Tengo que salir, ¿se pueden apurar?_ Los hombres siguieron conversando sobre algo que Astrid no le importaba y luego, tras unos minutos, salieron. Astrid bajó los pies y abrió la puerta con cuidado. No había nadie. Astrid asintió con determinación y salió del cubículo y caminó hacia el lavabo para lavarse rápidamente las manos. Se secó las manos en el vestido y fue a la puerta principal, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, se oyeron unas voces masculinas. _¡No!_ Astrid maldijo y corrió al baño en el que estaba unos minutos antes.

― _Oye, ¿te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Nidya?_

 _Y luego dicen que nosotras somos las chismosas_ , pensó Astrid con ligero resentimiento. Sólo esperaba que Ruffnut no hiciera ninguna tontería mientras ella no estaba – aunque conociéndola… Astrid golpeó sus mejillas, intentando concentrarse en el momento. Bueno, al menos este par había sido rápido, así que Astrid bajó nuevamente los pies y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se quedó unos segundos con la oreja pegada en la puerta para comprobar que nadie iba a entrar. No había ninguna voz. _Perfecto_. Astrid sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, dispuesta a salir de una buena vez y olvidar el suceso. Pero la puerta fue empujada desde el otro lado – movimiento que Astrid no esperaba y se tropezó, cayendo de sentón. _¡No vuelvo a usar tacones, ¿me oyeron?!_

― ¡¿Qué rayos?! ―gritó un hombre, visiblemente sorprendido.

― ¡Mierda!

* * *

―Bueno, Eret, me tengo que ir. Que me he dejado a mi primo solo en mi casa y no quiero que esta termine hecha un desastre ―Hiccup se despidió dándole un abrazo a Eret.

―Salúdame a Snotlout ―mencionó él antes de volverse con su prometida.

Hiccup asintió y se despidió rápidamente de Heather, y luego salió del salón. La verdad, Snotlout era alguien parcialmente responsable – además, Hiccup le había amenazado con dejarlo dormir bajo un puente si hacía un desastre – así que no había necesidad de irse tan pronto. Pero se estaba cansando un poco del traje y tenía hambre (Heather podía decir lo que quisiera, pero verduras hervidas y un pobre pedazo de pollo no era una comida completa). Pero antes de irse al estacionamiento, Hiccup decidió ir al baño. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió sin pensarlo, pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un fuerte golpe. Entrando por completo al baño, Hiccup se encontró con una mujer tirada en el suelo.

― ¡¿Qué rayos?! ―gritó, sorprendido. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

― ¡Mierda! ―la chica gritó. Estaba completamente sonrojada y parecía querer llorar – aunque Hiccup presentía que era más por coraje.

―Oye, ¿qué estás-

Unas voces detrás de él lo alertaron. En automático, se agachó para levantar a la chica y la arrastró junto con el un cubículo vacío. Él se quedó pegado a la puerta, con la chica recargada en su pecho. Había entrado un hombre.

―Rayos, rayos, rayos… ¿por qué a mí? Yo sabía que venir aquí era un error. ¿Ahora qué haré? Cuando salga le daré un buen coscorrón a Ruffnut por arrastrarme aquí. Si ya decía yo que me estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero no, Astrid tiene que ser buena amiga. La voy a matar, en serio.

 _Okey, esto se está poniendo más raro_. Hiccup intentó mirarla, pero la chica estaba mirando hacia abajo. Y ahora que lo pensaba… no podía salir de allí y dejar que vieran que estaba con una chica. Capaz que lo terminaran vetando del hotel.

―Aunque escuchar como matarás a tu amiga es muy entretenido, ¿puedo saber que estás haciendo en el baño de hombres? ―preguntó Hiccup, interrumpiéndola, y con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

La chica levantó el rostro y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Tenía una emergencia! Y el chico me dijo que era el baño más cercano. ¡No es mi culpa!

―No estoy diciendo que lo sea ―contestó, soltándola.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en la taza del baño.

―Lo siento, pero desde hace diez minutos que intento salir de aquí y por tu culpa estoy atrapada de nuevo.

 _¿Diez minutos?_ Ouch, eso sí que era mucho tiempo.

―Espera… ¡te acabo de salvar! ―enfatizó Hiccup. ¿Ahora resultaba que era su culpa? ¿Quién se creía?

― ¿Encerrándome de nuevo en el baño? ―preguntó ella, con una mueca de molestia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hubieras preferido que el hombre que entró te viera abierta de piernas en el suelo?

La chica enrojeció y estiró su pierna, golpeándole a él en la suya.

― ¡Oye, eso dolió!

―Te lo mereces por idiota.

* * *

¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Ruffnut le debía una muy grande y Astrid iba a gozar cobrándosela, _en serio_. El chico se sobó la zona que golpeó su tacón, y Astrid sonrió complacida. Al menos los tacones servían de algo.

―Bien, entonces puedes quedarte aquí por el resto de tu vida ―dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta.

Astrid intentó gritarle, pero se contuvo, no podía gritar si el otro hombre estaba allí. Rayos, no podía gritar ni aunque fueran los únicos en el baño. La puerta quedó ligeramente abierta y Astrid la pateó con su pie para cerrarla. El chico seguía allí dentro – que el agua del lavabo estaba abierta, lo cual entorpecía el ruido del alrededor. _Sí que es un idiota_.

Astrid suspiró y se quedó quieta.

―Te puedo ayudar a salir, ¿sabes? ―comentó el chico en voz alta.

―No te creo.

El chico rio.

― ¿No me digas que te gusta estar sentada sobre una taza de baño?

 _No, no me gusta_.

― ¿Y? Ustedes ni las usan ―señaló Astrid.

―Touché ―el chico guardó silencio unos segundos―, aunque insisto en que deberías aceptar mi ayuda. ¿Sabías que hay un evento a la vuelta? Y todavía ni está cerca de terminar.

 _¿Qué?_ Eso no podía ser cierto.

* * *

Hiccup sonrió al no oír respuesta de la chica. El golpe le había dolido, pero tampoco era un desgraciado como para dejarla allí a su suerte. Que él sabía muy bien lo que era entrar en el baño equivocado – algo que Snotlout siempre le recordaba. Y aunque él se las tuvo que ingeniar para salir sin ser descubierto, hubiera sido mejor si alguien le hubiera ayudado. Y considerando que a la cena de ensayo todavía le faltaba un buen, no le quedaba de otra a la chica más que aceptar su humilde ayuda.

― ¿Qué dices?

La chica guardó silencio unos segundos y luego Hiccup pudo ver sus tacones. La puerta del cubículo se abrió un poco y la chica se asomó, con un sonrojo adornando todavía su rostro. Se veía _adorable_.

―De acuerdo, ¡pero más te vale que no sea una trampa!

Hiccup suspiró.

―No lo es ―le aseguró―. Ahora, quédate allí y yo iré a ver si alguien viene. Si no viene nadie tocaré la puerta dos veces. ¿Okey?

―Bien ―murmuró la chica.

Hiccup asintió y se fue a la puerta principal. Salió y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie viniera. Unas viejecitas pasaron e Hiccup les sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos y otro par de viejitos pasaron. _Oh, no_. Hiccup se puso nervioso y entró nuevamente al baño.

―Creo que esto tomará tiempo ―dijo en voz alta, para que la chica supiera que era él.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó ella, desde la rendija de la puerta.

Hiccup pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

―Noche de bingo ―susurró.

― ¿Qué?

―El hotel ofrece uno de sus salones cada tercer jueves al asilo. Que coincidencia que hoy sea ese tercer jueves, ¿no crees? ―comentó, tratando de contener la risa.

―Me estás jodiendo.

 _Suena tentador_.

―Nop. Lo siento.

* * *

Astrid suspiró y ocultó el rostro con sus manos. Esto no podía estar pasándole. ¿Por qué ella? En serio, ¿por qué ella? ¿Acaso esto le estaba pasando por apoyar _indirectamente_ a Ruffnut?

―Y ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el chico.

― ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Te estas burlando?

―Me refiero en el hotel.

Oh. Astrid inhaló profundamente, ¿no tenía nado de malo decirle, verdad? Tenía que desahogarse, y Ruffnut estaba – por el momento – en su lista negra.

―Fui arrastrada por mi amiga, quien me hizo creer que veníamos a comer con sus padres. Al parecer tiene la tonta idea de que puede regresar con su exnovio, quien – por cierto – se va a casar dentro de dos semanas. Pero por más que le digo que es imposible y que se busque a alguien más, está aferrada. Digo, Eret es apuesto y todo lo que tú quieras, pero – honestamente – Ruffnut merece alguien mejor que él. Que el tipo tendía a ser frío con ella, como si no le importara.

Vaya, se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta.

―A ver, espera, ¿dijiste Eret? ―el chico se oía sorprendido.

―Sí.

― ¿Eret Sohn?

Astrid frunció el ceño.

―No estoy segura, nunca pregunté por su apellido ―contestó.

Los pasos del chico se oyeron cercanos y la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y tu amiga vinieron a arruinar el compromiso de Eret y Heather? ―el chico lucía molesto.

― ¡No! ¿Acaso no me oíste? Eso es lo último que quiero, y además t-

Astrid pudo ver como la puerta principal se abría y tomó del brazo al chico y cerró la puerta.

―Además te dije que Ruffnut merece algo mejor ―completó Astrid.

El chico frunció el ceño.

―Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo Eret? Es un buen tipo.

―No lo dudo, pero no es un «buen tipo» para Ruffnut.

¿En serio? ¿Acaso estaban discutiendo _eso_ en ese momento?

Astrid colocó una de sus manos sobre la boca del chico, quien intentó quitarla, pero Astrid sólo hizo más fuerza.

―Mira, luego podemos discutir quien es mejor y quien no, pero _ahorita_ necesito que me saques de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad me quiero ir; tengo una horrible infección, me duele el trasero, y tengo que ir por mi amiga para evitar que cometa una tontería. Así que ¡ayúdame!

* * *

Bien, tener las manos de ella sobre su boca no era muy agradable, mucho menos saber que estaban atentando contra la relación de su amigo. Pero la chica se veía desesperada – en buen plan – e Hiccup le había ofrecido su ayuda. La chica parecía no querer quitar su mano, así que Hiccup dejó de balbucear y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. La chica pareció conforme con el gesto.

―Bien, voy a ver si no hay nadie ―dijo, ella asintió e Hiccup salió del baño.

El pasillo estaba vacío. Se quedó mirando alrededor unos segundos y contó hasta diez, cuando nadie se asomó mientras contaba, Hiccup tocó en la puerta dos veces. Los tacones de la chica se oían un poco y luego la puerta se abrió.

―Sana y salva ―agregó Hiccup con una sonrisa mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia a modo de broma.

La chica frunció el ceño y observó alrededor e Hiccup se preguntó por qué rayos no salía del baño. ¿Qué no notaba que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería y la verían salir del baño de hombres? Hiccup estaba a punto de decirle aquello, cuando notó como la chica se tensaba y veía hacia la izquierda. Hiccup siguió su mirada y notó como una pareja – que venía de la cena de ensayo – acababa de pasar al pasillo.

 _Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿verdad?_ La chica parecía no poder moverse e Hiccup actuó. La tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su pecho y le obligó a apoyarse en la pared. La pareja les envió miradas desaprobadoras, pero Hiccup sabía que era por estar «besuqueándose» en pleno pasillo y no por haberlos visto ambos salir del baño de hombres. Cuando la pareja desapareció, Hiccup suspiró aliviado y bajó la mirada para observar a la chica. Esta estaba sonrojada – al parecer ese día era el «día del sonrojo» – y tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho.

―Eh… yo… gracias ―musitó la chica mientras se separaba de él.

―No hay por qué ―Hiccup sonrió―. Ahora, creo que tienes que ir por tu amiga, ¿no?

La chica pareció recordar aquel punto y asintió.

―Sí, debo evitar que haga lo que vino a hacer.

―Entonces yo que tú voy rápido, que si alcanza a hacer su show, Heather se va a enojar… y créeme, no querrás verla enojada. Que se pone muy loca.

La chica sonrió.

―Pues si eso le sirve de lección a Ruffnut, entonces me quedaré aquí ―comentó, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

―Espero que no aquí _aquí_ ―Hiccup señaló la puerta del baño.

―No, gracias. Ya tengo suficiente. Como sea, gracias por ayudarme y bueno ―se veía incomoda―, perdón por la patada.

―Me la merecía.

―Sí, pero aun así.

Hiccup meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

―Si te hace sentir mejor, conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí. Voy a dejar que me invites una malteada ―okey, era un movimiento arriesgado, él lo sabía. Pero la chica se veía muy linda e Hiccup no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso la estaba invitando a salir? ¿Así nada más? El chico seguía sonriendo, pero Astrid podía detectar cierto nerviosismo y eso le hizo sonreír más. Tenía tiempo sin salir con alguien, y bueno, el chico no parecía estar loco o tener tendencias asesinas.

― ¿Malteada? ―preguntó Astrid. El chico asintió, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Las mejores de Berk.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No es sólo alguna excusa para que yo acepte?

El chico frunció el ceño, pensativo.

― ¿Funcionó?

Astrid rio.

―Me temo que no salgo con extraños ―enfatizó Astrid, acomodándose el cabello.

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella y le sujetó suavemente el mentón.

―Mi nombre es Hiccup.

―Yo soy Astrid.

Hiccup le sonrió.

―Entonces… ¿malteada?

Astrid asintió.

―Sólo porque me ayudaste, Hiccup ―comentó Astrid.

Hiccup se separó de ella.

― ¿Y si salvo a tu amiga de la furia de Heather? ¿Aceptarías una cena conmigo, mañana?

Astrid parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendida.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Hiccup señaló a un lado, y Astrid volteó.

― ¡Ella no te merece, Eret! ―gritó Ruffnut mientras se agachaba para evitar el impacto de un plato.

Astrid se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

―Si la salvas, hasta de te doy un beso.

* * *

 _¿Un beso?_ Hiccup sonrío, la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y se apoderó de sus labios.

― ¿A las 7 estás libre? ―murmuró Hiccup tras terminar el beso.

Astrid tragó nerviosa y asintió.

―Bien, ahorita vengo ―sonrió antes de soltarla e ir a detener a Heather.


End file.
